1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food covering devices and, more particularly, to a food covering device for use with a microwave oven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Food covering devices are well known in the art, particularly covering devices used in microwave ovens. U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,213, issued to Mason, Jr., teaches a microwave cooking and serving dish. The cooking dish is constructed of top and bottom bowl sections, each section having a peripheral lip. A rim around the top bowl fits within a rim of the bottom bowl to secure the halves together. The bowl sets upon the base of the microwave enclosure and contains a desired product to be heated
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,856, issued to Allen et al., teaches a counterbalance linkage for a microwave oven door. The door is hingedly mounted along a top surface of the microwave and includes a spring biased linkage which maintains the door in an opened position.